Delirium
by Kikico Coffey
Summary: Conjunto de viñetas en donde la demencia y la distorsión humana serán nuestras protagonistas principales. "El cuerdo no tiene ninguna oportunidad de sobrevivir aquí".
1. 1er Delirio

**Disclaimer:** _Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo. La imagen utilizada tampoco es mía, créditos a su respectivo autor._

* * *

**Delirium**

* * *

**1er Delirio:** _Broma_

«_Amor animi arbitrio sumitur, non ponitur_».

_("__**Elegimos**__ amar, pero __**no **__podemos elegir dejar de __**amar**__")._

**...**

—**E**stoy loco.

No te respondí. O más bien, no quise responderte. ¿Qué sacaba con expresar un melancólico «ya lo sabía», si yo misma había decidido ocultar la verdad, negar lo innegable?

Tú te encontrabas sentado en aquel viejo catre, con tu encorvada espalda apoyada en el respaldo de madera y cubierto por varias sábanas blancas que olían tenuemente a suavizante de lavanda. Tu pijama níveo te quedaba bastante holgado debido a tu delgadez, y aquello causaba que tu profunda mirada escarlata resaltara aún más entre la blancura de tus vestimentas y la de tu desordenada cabellera. A simple vista te mostrabas tranquilo, pero era obvio que dentro de tu mente se desataba una mortífera y desgastadora batalla: la opacidad que revelaban tus dilatados ojos y las marcadas ojeras bajo éstos me lo demostraban con crudeza.

Ambos nos observábamos fijamente bajo un silencio desesperante. Tú desde tu litera, yo desde la silla que se encontraba junto a ti, en la cual me había acomodado a duras penas y que rechinaba ante cada movimiento de nerviosismo que realizaba. No logré aguantar por mucho, por lo que roté el cuello y sólo me dediqué a lanzarte acongojadas miradas a través del rabillo del ojo, en espera de nada en concreto.

_Un segundo transcurrió. Dos segundos transcurrieron. Tres segundos transcurrieron. Cuatro segundos transcurrieron..._

De pronto oí un leve carraspeo producido por una garganta seca. Cuando volteé a verte, habías ladeado tu cabeza con una lentitud escalofriante, sonriéndome de costado. Sonriéndome con la mirada. Sonriéndome con _demencia_. Me observaste largamente sin efectuar movimientos, vislumbrándome más allá de mi mirada. Como si estuvieras taladrándome sin ningún tipo de dificultad y te encontraras con todos mis pensamientos a tu libre merced. Sentí como un sudor frío perlaba mi nuca y un escalofrío recorría cada una de mis vértebras, estremeciéndome. Esa expresión tuya me aterrorizaba al hacerme sentir sumamente desprotegida, incluso de mí misma.

—Estoy loco, Maka. Estoy loco —mencionaste de manera repentina con tu voz rasposa. Enseguida, comenzaste a balancearse sutilmente mientras repetías con diversión—: Estoy loco, estoy loco, estoy loco…

_Estás loco._

Soul, siempre fuiste un demente, desde el comienzo de nuestra historia. Incluso puede que lo fueras desde mucho antes que nos conociéramos, aunque aquello no tengo como afirmarlo con certeza: nunca quisiste hablar mucho de tu pasado, aunque eso no fue un impedimento para unirme a ti como si tu cuerpo fueran mis cadenas. Pero, si de algo estoy segura tras todo este tiempo observándote con diferentes miradas, es que no eras más que una bomba de tiempo que en cualquier momento estallaría arrasando todo a su paso.

Arrasándome a mí.

Escúchame, Soul: los locos no saben que están locos, lo niegan creyendo que lo que viven es lo verdadero. ¿Realmente lo tienes en cuenta, o es otra de tus bromas? Aún así, había decidido aceptarte de esa manera ateniéndome a las consecuencias, las cuales ahora debo enfrentar. ¿Qué era lo que me atraía de ti? ¿Tu demencia, tu desequilibrio? Quizás. Aunque suene paradójico (porque ahora es la causa de mis estremecimientos), eso te transformaba en alguien diferente al resto, muy diferente al resto: sabías transformar tu inestabilidad propia en algo envolvente, que te atrapaba desde las entrañas y te cegaba a la verdad.

Supiste volverme loca a tu manera.

Y te amaba por eso.

—Estás loco. Lo sé.

Callaste de golpe debido a mi interrupción, haciendo que la frase que repetías una y otra vez se quedara atrapada entre tus labios y se perdiera ante los segundos que transcurrían impasibles. Parecías impresionado, ya que tu respiración se paralizó por unos instantes mientras tu boca seca permanecía levemente entreabierta. Mantuviste tu vista desconcertada fija en mí, aunque parecía ser que no lograbas enfocarla en ningún punto específico de mi rostro: tus pupilas danzaban entre mis ojos y mis prudentes facciones.

¿De qué te sorprendías? ¿De que lo supiera o que te lo afirmara?

No obstante, enseguida tus rasgos dibujaron una expresión lóbrega e inquebrantable. Bajaste un poco tu rostro, por lo que podía entrever tus pupilas sólo a través de tu blanco flequillo descuidado. Sabía que lo que me ibas a expresar a continuación no sería algo bueno: la luz que reflejan tus ojos —las ventanas de tu alma, de tu corazón y de tu destructiva mente— es tan distinta a lo acostumbrado cuando me miras con desconfianza…

Y así, proseguiste:

—Te amo.

«Te amo».

Algunos meses atrás, aquellas palabras —como siempre ocurría luego de que las pronunciaras— hubiesen causado un violento sonrojo de mi parte, en conjunto con una estúpida risa avergonzada y un beso en los labios que, de seguro, yo hubiese iniciado debido a la emoción. Ahora, esas mismas palabras que alguna vez fueron dulces, se perdían en la lejanía, en el ambiente asfixiante de esta blanca habitación.

—Ahora te arrepientes de haberlas pronunciado alguna vez, ¿no es así, Maka?

No.

Sin embargo, preferí no responder.

Ante mi silencio me observaste con sorna, o quizás burla, o quizás… lástima. No podía decirlo con exactitud. Esta vez fui incapaz de dilucidar lo que tus pupilas dilatadas gritaban con desesperación y desprecio.

En ese momento, lo único que sabía que mi cuento de hadas no terminaría en un final feliz.

«Y fueron felices para siempre».

Vaya mierda.

—Tan sólo eres una cría, Maka. Una niña que no sabe nada acerca de la vida —me dijiste, escupiendo las palabras—. "Te amaré por siempre, daría lo que fuera por ti"… ¿Acaso creíste en aquellas palabras vacías, sin sentido? ¿Las creíste? —Mantuve intacto mi mutismo, lo que debió haber causado tu frustración. No por algo apretaste los puños con fuerza y gritaste con las pocas fuerzas que te quedaban, desgarrando aún más tu garganta—: ¿LAS CREÍSTE?

No, la verdad es que nunca las creí. Pero me obligué a tragármelas porque, a pesar de todo, te amaba. Llegué a pensar inocentemente que, si ambos estábamos carcomidos por dentro, podríamos haber podido hacer algo el uno por el otro. Si me hubiese esforzado más, ¿podría haberte arrastrado de tu locura a _mi _locura, la locura que todos tenemos por el mero hecho de ser humanos? ¿Podría haber podido devolverte tu humanidad?

—Y ahora estás allí, mirándome con cara de perrito a punto de ser degollado. Es una pena. Una pena…

Es una pena que nuestro amor no fuera más que una broma.

—Estoy loco.

Pero aún así, no quería apartarme de tu lado.

* * *

**Momento Kikico:** _La verdad, cuando sufro bloqueos en cualquier historia random que hago (incluida IS), tiendo a ponerme a escribir viñetas. Así surgió la idea de este compilado, en donde ahondaré más en la demencia que en el romance, aunque puede tener una que otra pincelada. Serán exactamente 5 viñetas, del 1er al 5to Delirio, en donde utilizaré a Soul y Maka más que otros personajes (pero sí pueden aparecer). __Últimamente andaba en otras cosas, pero cuando me puse a revisar words con ideas de hace varios meses atrás, encontré varias que decidí terminar de desarrollar y juntarlas aquí. Espero que les guste (créanme, las viñetas son mucho más fáciles para mí de escribir)._


	2. 2do Delirio

**Disclaimer: **_Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo. La imagen utilizada tampoco es mía, créditos a su respectivo autor._

_**Nota sumamente importante: **Esta viñeta está basada en la **Séptima Vela "Insectos"** del compilado de historias llamado **Terroris** de **Nitta Rawr**. Por ende, se la dedico a ella. Espero que le guste, y estoy segura que descubrirá cuál fue la frase que causó tal retumbe en mí que provocó el nacimiento de esta historia. Y por esa razón, la trama en sí _—_y la "frase"_— _también le pertenecen a ella. Además, me gustaría aprovechar para agradecer a **Bell Star**, ella sabe por qué (supongo, je)._

* * *

**Delirium**

* * *

**2do Delirio: **_Dementia_

_«Eram quod es, eris quod sum»._

_("__**Yo**__ era lo que tú eres, __**tú**__ serás lo que __**soy**__")._

…

**T**engo náuseas, por lo que intento apaciguarlas sentándome en un rincón, apoyando la espalda contra el repugnante muro de ladrillos desgastados y cubiertos de carteles de bandas amateurs destrozados por ociosos. Poco me importa el hecho de ensuciarme aún más la ropa que traigo puesta, ya está sudada y salpicada de manchas grisáceas de lodo seco y polvo. El hecho de sentarme ya es parte de la rutina, manteniéndome completamente ajeno a la situación que se desenvuelve a pocos pasos de mí. Ni siquiera puedo considerarme un espectador, o una especie de cómplice. Ni siquiera sé si realmente estoy aquí, no tengo cabeza ya para pensar en esas cosas. Yo sólo… me quedo. Y aguardo pacientemente.

En este desolado callejón no se escucha más que el leve tarareo que emerge afable de la garganta de Maka, y la respiración aterrada del hombre que tiembla a sus pies. Sí, ni siquiera aquel individuo corpulento fue capaz de frenarla al intentar salvar su vida de mierda, y ahora se ve completamente reducido a un moquillento desgraciado que chilla inútilmente por piedad.

—Maka no responde a la piedad —murmuro para mis adentros, sin necesariamente dirigirme a aquel miserable de destino marcado—. Ya no.

Y tampoco nadie es capaz de detenerla a estas alturas.

Rodeo con fuerza mis piernas dobladas sobre mi pecho y la observo, escondiendo mi nariz en el hueco que se forma entre mis rodillas huesudas. Sus ojos están rojos a más no poder, sus pupilas dilatadas y su mirada perdida. Desenfocada. Sólo viste un roñoso vestido blanco, y su aspecto pálido y demacrado sólo acentúa sus rasgos enajenados. Sus pies descalzos están llenos de cortes y raspaduras por caminar durante largas horas sin protección alguna, pero ella omite queja alguna. En vez de eso, emplea esos mismos pies azulados para danzar alrededor del atormentado hombre con pasos desequilibrados, amenazando siempre con estar a punto de caer de bruces sobre el cemento o sobre el mismo desdichado de nervios destrozados. Sonríe, disfruta de la enfermiza atmósfera que ella misma ha creado, como si de una niña se tratase. Como si fuese una cría feliz de jugar con muñecas. Y todos sabemos _quién _es su muñeca ahora.

A veces, muy pocas veces porque es estúpido, me pregunto: ¿realmente cae en cuenta de lo que está haciendo? Lo dudo. Su sonrisa maquiavélicamente infantil me lo demuestra, y esa risilla cristalina momentánea que deja escapar cada vez que huele el pánico, que escucha los gritos, que corta la carne…

Maka no es más que una flor delicada que ha sido corrompida desde las entrañas. ¿Por qué? Eso nunca se sabrá. Sólo es un hecho. Sólo hay que aceptarlo y ya.

Aceptarlo y ya.

Me acurruco en mi sitio con prudencia, esperando que todo lo que tenga que acontecer acontezca. Me siento mareado, y el hecho de estar rodeado de un asqueroso olor a putrefacción proveniente de bolsas de basura cercanas y la humedad acumulada no ayuda mucho que digamos. Me recuerda al queso rancio que tuve que tirar esta mañana. Tampoco me hace sentir mejor el hecho de que sean las cuatro de la mañana: llevamos días sin dormir con decencia, en busca de desafortunados. En busca de condenados.

Es un estilo de vida de mierda al cual es fácil acostumbrarse si no piensas en nada. Pero, si me preguntan, no estoy precisamente cómodo con esta situación —dudo que alguien lo esté, aparte de ella. Pero eso es otro caso—. Entonces, ¿por qué me quedo?

La respuesta es ridículamente sencilla. Ya la diré.

Mientras frunzo mis labios resecos, vuelvo mi mirada hacia Maka. Esta vez, me enfoco en el brillo inestable de su mirada y en el brillo del cuchillo que sujeta fuertemente entre sus manos frías color hueso. El hombre intenta por enésima vez ponerse en pie para huir, pero pareciera que su sistema nervioso estuviese infectado y no le funcionase bien, ya que tropieza solo y cae de una forma patética, estampando su inútil cuerpo voluminoso sobre el cemento. Ya no lucha. Mi compañera, con tan solo una mirada, es capaz de instalar el pánico en lo más recóndito de la débil mente humana como si ella fuese el virus que destruye el equilibrio y desestabiliza al hombre, transformando a los demás en sus semejantes: transformándolos en más flores consumidas. Aquel idiota se encoge para tratar de incorporarse y clama por ayuda, arrastrándose como lo que es: un gusano. Y estoy seguro que la joven lo ve de la misma forma. Por eso, se acerca lentamente hacia él y espera que él termine de separar la mitad superior de su organismo del pavimento para posarse tranquilamente tras su espalda.

—A nadie le interesa nadie. —Susurra Maka cerca de su oído con voz cándida. Apoya ambas manos con fuerza en los hombros del sujeto, dejando que su cabello suelto caiga hacia delante y le acaricie el rostro cubierto de sudor frío. Él se encuentra inmóvil, sentado sobre el suelo como una estatua congelada por el terror. Luego, comienza a jugar con el cuchillo cerca de su garganta para provocarle espasmos que demuestren que aún sigue vivo—: A nadie le interesas. Sólo a mí.

_A mí. A mí. A mí. _Es como si esa frase retumbara en un eco ocioso y voraz.

—Escucha, ¿quieres irte conmigo?

Es una pregunta retórica. No espera respuesta cuando la formula, nunca lo hace. Asume una afirmativa. Por ende, cae en cuenta de que es hora de terminar la tortura psicológica. Quizás un pobre inocente piense que lo dejará ir, que el hecho de horrorizarlo hasta el punto de disminuirlo es suficiente. Reitero: pobre inocente. ¿No dije ya que Maka no responde a la piedad? Si lo hiciese, sería ilógico, un verdadero milagro. Todo lo que ha hecho hasta el momento sería en vano, ¿no creen? Entonces, lo que sucede a continuación es predecible: se endereza con parsimonia —pero procurando rasguñar los hombros del idiota en el proceso— y se coloca de pie frente a él lo más derecha que puede. Primero se talla los ojos para poder mirarlo fijamente, y luego alza la mano que sujeta el arma. En ese entonces es cuando cubro mis ojos con una de mis palmas, procurando que ningún rayo de luz lunar se cole entre mis dedos y agacho la cabeza. Me niego a seguir el desenlace de este tétrico espectáculo aunque haya sido anunciado desde un principio.

Los gritos del sujeto cesan de golpe, mientras que escucho cómo Maka comienza a reír despacio, como si supiera que esas cosas sólo la hacen jovial a ella. Es una risa bonita, pero que es capaz de erizar los vellos de la nuca por el trastorno que oculta y que es fácil de percibir. El olor a sangre —del charco que imagino que descansa bajo el hombre, espeso y viscoso— inunda mis narices, y combinado con el aire a orines del rincón en donde he permanecido todo este tiempo me empeora aún más las náuseas. Quiero vomitar, pero me dedico a inhalar y exhalar varias veces para poder aguantarme y controlar el incómodo revoltijo interno.

No pasa ni un minuto cuando escucho como ella camina hacia mí con pasos torpes. Es raro, pero siento como si sus pisadas se conectaran con mi pulso: ella da un paso y mi corazón late, al mismo tiempo. Despejo uno de mis ojos sólo para ver sus pálidos pies descalzos y rasmillados acercándose, los cuales van dejando atrás una estela de huellas salpicadas de sangre ajena en el pavimento. El otro lo mantengo oculto por unos instantes más detrás de mis dedos sintiendo el cosquilleo de mis pestañas, pero al final termino dejando caer el brazo convirtiéndolo en un peso muerto. Maka sigue avanzando, y yo la espero.

Una vez que está lo suficientemente cerca de mí, frente a frente, se agacha en un único movimiento bien realizado y deposita un suave beso en mis labios. Un breve roce. Siento el olor a sangre que su cabello emana, que ella en sí emana, que revuelve mis entrañas y que se combina con las mariposas que hay en mi interior. Cuando vuelve a enderezarse, me dirige una larga mirada y sus comisuras se elevan sutilmente regalándome una sonrisa que, en cualquier otro contexto, hubiese sido dulce. Como siempre, me vuelve a invitar a que siga con ella: «_Escucha, ¿quieres irte conmigo?_». Y yo le hablo con los ojos, respondiendo siempre lo mismo.

La muchacha da media vuelta, pero no para observar al cadáver que ha dejado atrás, su intención no es ver lo que ha quedado en su pasado. Comienza a caminar nuevamente sin dirección fija, con la única meta estable de buscar al siguiente condenado a muerte.

Tararea.

Suelto un suspiro breve, pensando que si lo alargo mucho podría llevarse mi aliento. Me levanto y sacudo por inercia mis ropajes, para luego aprovechar de estirar mis miembros que se encontraban un poco adormecidos. En aquel momento, me encantaría no apestar. Y sin observar nada a mí alrededor, con la vista fija en las escápulas sobresalientes de la muchacha, procuro seguirla unos pasos más atrás.

¿Por qué me quedo? Te mencioné que te diría la respuesta, ¿no?

Porque la quiero.

¿No es lo que esperabas?

_Te dije que era ridículamente sencilla._

* * *

_Tal como me lo mencionaron, no sabría decir si estas historias tienen realmente trama, yo las considería más como narración de momentos. Es por eso que las definieron (y bien hecho) como microcuentos, pero aún así disfruto mucho haciéndolos, ya que los veo como un reto y no saben la mezcla de sentimientos que salen cuando los hago, je._

_En realidad no tengo mucho que decir, no escribo muy seguido pero hay veces que avanzo y así. Como montaña rusa. En fin._

_Espero que les haya gustado —y sobre todo a ti, mi pequeña dinosaurio panda. ¡Por fiiiiiiiin logré terminarla! Lamento todo el tiempo que te estuve haciendo esperar u-u—. ¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Comentarios, quejas, lo que sea sean libres de expresarlos. No muerdo, es más, abrazo. _


End file.
